On prior art firearms, the magazine release latch is a long lever located in front of and below the trigger guard. However, this places the magazine release latch too far forward for the shooter to actuate with their right hand, while holding the stock in their right hand. Consequently, in order to depress the magazine release latch, it is necessary for the shooter to hold the replacement magazine in their left hand and to use their thumb to pivot the lever to eject the old magazine. This action is awkward and inconvenient for the shooter. Thus, none of the prior art magazine release latches have been entirely satisfactory.